Yes, Even Stars Break Sometimes
by wwefaneam41
Summary: Miz is her best friend.  Randy is her brother.  Working for the WWE is her life.  But her ex wont let her go. Can she find a way to move on and make him forget about her?
1. Chapter 1

"Listen, Kevin," I said, "I can't talk about why right now. I'm at work and we're going to be on the road for almost a month. Can you please just get my stuff out of his apartment and put it in my storage unit while you're in St. Louis? I promise to explain it more when you join us back on the road."

I was walking into the arena, talking on my phone as I flashed the security guys my WWE id.

"Yeah AJ. I guess so. I just don't understand. You and Kyle seemed so-" Kevin started to say.

"Kevin Robert Kiley Jr., I swear on everything holy. If you were just going to say perfect I will beat the living daylights out of you. Nothing about that relationship was perfect. Thank you for doing this. I really do have to go though. The show starts in like 4 hours and I still have a lot of stuff to do. Call me when your flight gets in and I'll pick you up from the airport," I hung up the phone and walked around the arena.

The first thing I do every time I walk into an arena is inspection. Locker room situations need to be the same on the doors as on my papers or the guys could get mad. The ring had to be put together before everyone got there, in case they wanted to work on their spots. All of the light and sound systems had to be set up properly.

I was heading to my next stop, the production manager's make-shift office, when I heard someone calling me by my full name.

"Ashtyn Joy Orton," right away I knew who it was, I cringed and walked faster.

"Don't pretend you didn't hear me little girl. The security guard told me you were talking to Kevin about your douche lord of a boyfriend. I don't get why you waste your time and energy on him," my brother said as he caught up to me.

"Randall Keith Orton, I swear, if you yell my full name out like that one more time I'll send someone out to beat the crap out of you. Furthermore, it is none of your business why I wasn't my time and energy on anyone. And for your nosey information, Kyle and I are done. Over, kicked his ass to the curb. Well, actually I'm moving out but whatever, same diff. Now if you're done criticizing me, I have to get back to work. I'm getting this place ready for Raw tonight and if anything goes wrong I'm blaming you."

I left my older brother standing in the middle of the hallway with a dumbfound look on his face. It was the face I'd grown up with and you couldn't not love it.

"Hey, don't call me Randall, Ashtyn," he yelled after me.

I shook my head. "Don't call me Ashtyn, Randall," I yelled back without looking at him.

I laughed as I walked Raws production manager's office.

"Hey AJ. I figured you'd be around soon. What's so funny?" he asked as he looked up at me.

"Randall," I told him. It was all I needed to say and he knew what I meant.

"Hey yelled your name across the arena again didn't he?" he laughed as I nodded my head.

"Every damn night," I smiled.

It was a well-known fact around our friends and co-workers that Randy and I don't go by our full names. It's not that I didn't like my name, it's the simple fact that ever since he started acting, people liked to call me Ashton Kutcher and that really pissed me off.

"Do you have the paperwork for the guys and gals ready for me?" I asked him. He handed the box to me and I was on my way. My first stop is the production booth. I grabbed my headset, walkie talkie, and clip board. I cleared my mind of absolutely everything that was going on in my life outside of this arena. My job was demanding and needed my full attention.

I walked back toward the locker room area just as the Superstars and Divas were arriving.

"AJ!" I heard a voice behind me, "How long have you been here, ya overachiever? Please don't tell me you've already got your work mind on."

"Hey Miz. I've been here for almost two hours, ya slacker. And yes, it's locked in place until about an hour after the show. One of us has got to be responsible," I told my best friend Mike Mizanin, winking at him, "I'm going for a run when I get back to the hotel, wanna join? Maybe you'll actually be able to out run me, but I doubt it."

It was an ongoing challenge between us and I knew he wouldn't turn it down.

"Ouch, Mike. Looks like you're going to get your ass handed to you by a girl," this came from none other than John Hennigan.

"Again," I added, "Anyway, I've got your next round of spots and matches and what not. Look them over and memorize them. Talk to the guys you have matches with and work them out."

"Yeah, yeah. We know the drill, AJ" I head my cocky brother say.

"Apparently I'm not the only Orton who has their work mind on," she told Mike and John before slipping away to hand out everyone else's stuff.

I was almost done handing them out when a voice came over my walkie talkie telling me there was an issue in wardrobe. For the rest of the night I ran around like a chicken with my head cut off, making sure things ran smoothly, the Superstars and Divas had everything they needed, and checking the trainers to see if anyone had gotten seriously injured.

When the show ended I helped the crew tear down and headed to the hotel to check in. I grabbed my bags and rode the elevator up to the fifth floor. I changed from my black Raw brand t-shirt and jeans to black tank top with a red sports bra underneath and black shorts. I was sitting on the bed tying my shoes when I heard a knock at the door followed by "AJ are you coming or not? I know I'm intimidating and all, especially after my kick ass match earlier, but you initiated the challenge so lets get a move on. If I backed out on an awesome night at the club for you to back out I'm gonna be pissed."

I opened the door to see Mike leaning up against the wall beside my room. He looked me up and down as I secured my phone and room key in my bra strap near my collar bone.

"Stop gawking, Miz. I'm not that good looking. Actually, keep it up, it'll be easier to beat you. I wont even have to try," I told him and watched his face turn red.

Mike and I had been hired into WWE around the same time. We both had to prove ourselves to the others. Eventually we worked our way up the ladder and worked our asses off. When we met, we were just young kids trying to live our dreams. We promised each other that no matter what, we'd always be friends.

"I'm not gawking," he scoffed, "I'll face you to the elevator." He took off before I could say anything and was in the elevator when I got there.

"I'll race you to the lobby," I said as I ran to the stairs laughing.

When I got to the lobby there was no sign of Mike and I celebrated my victory. When I saw him stop out of the elevator I laughed hysterically at his defeated face.

"It went up," he said angrily, making me laugh harder.

"Ashtyn, please tell me you are not racing with Mike again tonight. We need to celebrate," my brother said coming up behind me.

"Randall, I am racing. We can celebrate when I get back. Then again when Miz gets back ten minutes later," I told him.

"Don't call me Randall."

"Don't call me Ashtyn."

"Okay, sibling fight over. I will not be getting back ten minutes after you. And what are we celebrating?" Mike asked.

"Not fighting," Randy told him, "Celebrating that AJ finally dumped that douche face of a boyfriend."

"Wait, what? When? Are you alright?" he asked then seeing the look on my face, he played dumb, "I thought you guys were suppose to be like perfect for each other or whatever."

"Michael Mizanin, I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told Kevin, if you ever use me, Kyle, or perfect in the same sentence, I will murder with your bare hands," I told him.

"Okay, okay. Jeez, I didn't know the imperfection was such a sore spot. My bad," Mike said, giving me that look that told me he knew what was going on.

"Whatever, no biggie. Things just weren't as awesome as everyone thought," I told him, mocking his catch phrase.

"That's it. We need to run. Bye Randy. We'll see you in a few-" Mike stopped when he saw I'd already taken off out the front doors.

"You're cheating AJ. So not cool," I heard him yell after me.

We ran for about 15 minutes before I stopped to turn around. I gave him a look that told him to get ready.

"What's the grand prize?" he asked me with a smile on his face.

"Well, my back is pretty tense right now. So winner gets a back rub after celebrating with Randall?" I suggested.

"You are so on," he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"I won, I won. Hell yes I just beat her!" Mike was so excited, he ran through the hotel lobby yelling at the top of his lungs to anyone who would listen.

He picked me up and hugged me, twirling me around in the air. I winced slightly but tried to paste a smile on my face. He hadn't seen what I'd seen on our way back and I couldn't let him know that I was afraid.

"Alright, alright. Let's go celebrate my recently single status before heading upstairs for that stupid back rub I owe you," I told him and we headed towards the hotel bar.

When we got there, Randy was waiting for us.

"So, who won?" he asked.

"You mean you didn't hear that obnoxious screaming coming from the lobby? I was sure he was gonna throw some kind of fiesta for finally beating me," I told him.

"Wait, what? He beat you? What gives? No one ever beats you," my older brother told me.

"That's what you think," Mike said under his breath. I kicked him under the table and glared at him. He knew better than to bring something like that up around Randy.

"I was a little distracted. I thought I saw something and it slowed me down. I can promise you, he will never ever beat me again," I told them.

"Okay, drinks. All around," Randy yelled loudly, "My sister has finally dumped that assface who was holding her back."

"Really, Randall? Did you have to shout it out for everyone to hear? Ya know some people around here were probably waiting for me to be single to ask me out. How are you gonna like it if one of our co-workers asked me out on date?" I asked him.

"Damn," he said before yelling, "That does not mean she is available for any of you assfaces to date."

"Okay, seriously. My life. I do what I want, Randall," I told him.

"Okay, seriously. Stop calling me Randall."

I laughed before ordering.

"Can I have 5 shots of Jack and a beer?" I asked the bartender. When I looked back at my best friend and brother, their faces were in disbelief.

"I hope your planning on sharing those shots," Randy said.

"Um, no. I just got out of a bad relationship. Order your own damn shots," I told him as the bartender poured them out and I took them one after the other.

"Damn girl," Mike said, to which Randy hit him in the head.

"Mizanin, stop gawking at my sister. She's off limits, even to you. And don't swear in front of her, it's not polite. AJ, I don't want to hear you swearing either, it's not lady like," Randy said.

"Not gawking," Mike said through clenched teeth.

"Randall, stop trying to protect my honor. I've got that under control. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go to bed," I said after I finished my beer.

"Hold on, young lady. You owe me a backrub. I won fair and square," Mike told me as I started to stand up.

"Fine, come if you must," I told him and we walked towards the elevator.

"You're room or mine?" he asked me.

"Oh, mine totally. You won, you get the back rub, you do the walk of shame," I told him as I laughed.

"AJ, I want to ask you something, but I need you to promise to tell me the truth."

"That depends on your question, Miz. I'm not going to agree to anything blindly. I can't agree to anything blindly. Not anymore," I answered him.

"It has to do with your break up. And what you thought you saw when we were running," he said.

"I can't promise you anything, but I'm not going to answer anything about the break up until we get in the room because I know you'll get mad. I will tell you what I thought I saw, though," I paused to take a breath, thankful that we were standing alone in the elevator, "I thought I saw his car. But I know that he knows better than to show his face around here. He knows not to come to my job."

"Damn it," he said as the elevator stopped at the fifth floor, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Miz, when have you ever known me to stop during a race? I couldn't stop, I needed to keep running. It just distracted me, I'm sure it wasn't him," I told him, walking up to my room and sliding the key in to unlock the door.

"Okay, now spill. What happened? What finally pushed you over the edge?" he asked me.

"You have to promise, if I show you, you wont tell Randy," I begged him.

"You have to show me? You can't just tell me?" he shouted.

"Miz, please don't yell at me," I said, "Just let me go wash my face really quick and we can talk about it."

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. _He is gonna be so pissed_, I told myself as I splashed water on my face. That morning when I woke up, before I left I had put a ton of concealer, foundation, and powder on my face so that I could hid the unmistakable bruise that Kyle had planted on my face when I told him I was breaking up with him.

"If you yell at me, I'm not going to tell you anything," I warned him before I opened the bathroom door.

"Fine," he huffed and I walked out of the bathroom with my head down, but he saw it right away.

"What the flying fuck is that? He hit you again?" he shouted before realizing his voice level, "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout. Explain, now. Is that why you left?"

I saw the hope in his eyes that I had left because of a simple punch to the face. He knew better than that. He was there the time Kyle pushed me down the stairs in our apartment, causing my first broken arm in my entire life.

"No, this was because I told him I was leaving," I said sadly, watching the hope flicker out, "He threw a beer bottle at me. Well actually, he didn't throw it."

"If he didn't throw the damn thing then what did he do with it?" he asked me, trying to control his anger.

I couldn't tell him, because I couldn't find the words. The only thing I could do was turn my back to him and lift up my shirt, exposing the cuts from broken glass on my lower back.

"What the fuck!" he yelled, not caring about anything I said earlier, "That's it. I'm telling your brother."

"No, please. Do not do that. If you tell Randall, he'll tell Dad. If Dad finds out, there will be hell to pay. And I wont be the only one paying for it. You will too because they'll know that you helped me hide it from them," I told him, knowing that would stop him from saying anything.

"Why? What pissed him off this time?" Mike asked me with sad eyes.

"The same thing it's always been," I replied, "He didn't really appreciate the fact that I'm not ready to have sex. He called me a prude in front of one of his buddies because I told him to stop trying to take my clothes off."

"Seriously? That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," Mike said, trying to comfort me.

"The cuts aren't the only thing. My back was already numb by the time he started hitting me with the broke bottle. It's this bruise that hurts," I told him, pulling my shirt up farther showing him my badly bruised ribs, "He just kept kicking me."

Mike shook his head and walked over to me. He hugged me in his arms tightly and pulled me to the bed.

"I'm staying here tonight," he whispered, "I don't want you to be alone."

I couldn't say anything so I just nodded. We sat together in silence for a while before I said anything.

"Miz? Am I wrong for not wanting to have sex? I mean, is there something wrong with me? I don't get it. Every girl I know throws herself at you guys all the time. I'm around you all the time and I'm not even phased by your nakedness. It just doesn't make sense to me," I asked him quietly, it was a conversation we had before.

"Orty," he said calling me by the nickname he picked for me when he found out who my dad and brother were, "You know there is nothing wrong with you. And you are not wrong for not wanting to have sex. As far as having sex with us guys goes, you aren't a ring whore. You never will be. You've always told me that you would never marry a man in this industry. You grew up with it and it was so hard for you not having your dad there when you needed him. Honestly, I think it's awesome that you've stood your grounds. I don't think it's particularly awesome that you put up with him abusing you for it, but I'm proud of you for not giving in to him."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?"

"For being the best friend a girl could ever ask for."


	3. Chapter 3

I was woken up the next morning to a loud bang. Mike and I both jumped up, suddenly wide-awake. Then we heard a knock at the door. Mike groaned and rolled back over to go back to sleep.

"Oh, yeah. Make the girl answer the door," I joked.

"Hey, it's your room. Don't want any one getting the wrong idea," he said groggily.

I laughed as I through on Mike's t-shirt over my tank top before walking over to the door, unlocking it, and opening it. As soon as I did I regretted not checking to see who was outside.

"Kyle, what are you doing here?" I asked in a breathless, nervous tone.

"You know what I'm doing here, Ash. I got home from work yesterday and all of your stuff was gone. Who took it? I told you that you weren't moving out," he said loudly.

"Do you have to talk so loud? It's early and everyone is sleeping. I had a friend take it because I am moving out. We are over, Kyle. I can't do this anymore," I told him, looking over my shoulder to make sure that Mike hadn't heard who was at the door.

"Is there someone in there? Is there some guy in your bed? Whose fucking t-shirt is that? Why aren't you wearing any makeup to cover that bruise up?" Kyle asked, noticing what I was wearing and not wearing.

"You need to leave. No one is here," I said, trying to shut the door but he was stronger than me and pushed it open.

He grabbed at my bruised ribs and I yelped loudly. This caused Mike to jump out of the bed and run towards the door.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing here?" Mike asked Kyle.

"I think I could ask you the same thing. Why are you in my girlfriends' room? Did you sleep with him last night?" Kyle demanded looking at me.

"She isn't your girlfriend anymore, Kyle. And it isn't your business if we slept together or not," Mike told him.

"Miz, stop. That's only going to make it worse. Kyle, I didn't have sex with Miz last night. When I told you that I'm not ready I didn't just mean for you. Please, just leave," I said.

"No. I will not leave until you put this ring on," he yelled at me.

"I'm not putting that ring on. The only reason you want me to is because you think that if we were married, I'd have sex with you. You don't really love me. I don't want to marry you. And if you'd like to know why, how about taking a look at the eye that you so graciously turned black and blue. Or how about my ribs that you kicked continuously for telling you to stop taking my clothes off in front of your buddy? Or my back, with all the cuts? I can't do it anymore, I wont. I've made up too many excuses for why you've done this to me, but I'm done. You need to leave or I'll get the police involved," I said boldly, looking into his eyes.

Kyle knew better than to stick around much longer, but I could see it in his eyes that he wasn't done and that scared me.

"Damn girl, way to stand up to him! I don't think I've ever seen you do that before," Mike told me excitedly as he slammed the door shut.

"He's not done," I told him without emotion in my voice, "He'll be back. I saw it in his eyes. Mike, this just got really bad."

"That's it. We need to tell Randy. We can protect you form him. We can get a restraining order and a body guard and-"

"Miz, no. I don't want anyone to know. Especially Randy, he'll make a big huge deal out of it," I said, "Just please promise me you wont tell him. Not yet."

"Fine. I wont tell him. But the next time that asshole comes here looking for you, it's over. No more covering for you and no more lying to Randy. I'm serious AJ. This is the last time I'm going to let it slide," Mike told me.

I just nodded; I knew that I couldn't argue. He was trying to look out for me and I wasn't exactly making it easy for him. In fact, I was making it more difficult than it should be. When I realized this, I considered telling my brother everything. But that thought was quickly erased when there was another knock at the door.

"Ashtyn Joy Orton. Get your little butt out here and come get breakfast with me," I heard my brother yell from outside the door.

"Oh shit," Mike and I whispered at the same time. I ran into the bathroom while Mike opened the door slowly.

"What are you doing here, Mike? I thought this was AJ's room," I heard Randy ask Mike and I tried to stifle a laugh.

"It is AJ's room. We were watching a movie and we fell asleep. Rand, trust me when I say that I did not have sex with your sister last night," Mike told him boldly.

"Ew! Can you two please stop? That is so gross. Randall Keith Orton, you are the second person who has accused us of having sex this morning. What do you want? It's fucking early!" I yelled to my brother from the bathroom.

"Second person? Who was the first? AJ why are you hiding in the bathroom, get out here. Unless you're naked, then I don't want to see you. Breakfast, now. I'm starving and that's why I'm here. It is totally not that early. It's only 8," Randy yelled back.

I saw the door handle start to turn so I grabbed it, using every muscle in my body to hold it closed. If Randy walked in here and saw my black eye he'd know. Then he would ask questions. Randy, however, is quite a bit stronger than I am and pulled the door open without any effort causing me to fly forwards and land partially on the floor. My bruised ribs landed on Randy's feet and I cried out in pain.

"Oh shit! AJ are you all right? Did I hurt you?" Randy said panicking.

"No, her ribs are bruised," Mike blurted out, "Fuck! Can you pretend you didn't hear that?"

"You're ribs are bruised? What the hell AJ?" Randy pulled me to my feet gently, "What the fuck is going on? Is that a bruise on your face too? AJ explain, now."

I looked at Mike for some kind of support, but he just shrugged his shoulders. I couldn't ask him to lie for me and I couldn't look into my brothers' eyes and lie to him.

"Kyle," I said, my voice barely a whisper.

"Saying his name doesn't explain anything-" he paused and I watched his face turn red with anger, "Did he put his hands on you? That fucking bastard. Let me see your ribs." He started pulling at my shirt but I pushed his hands away.

"I'll show you, hold on," I said pulling my shirt up, trying to hide the cuts on my back.

"That looks bad. Come on, you're going to the hospital to get x-rays," Randy told me sternly.

"What? No way. Randall, I am not going to the hospital. I am perfectly fine," I told him.

"Your ribs could be broke Ashtyn. This isn't something to be messed around with. I will kill him. Why? What made him do this?" my brother asked.

This time I definitely couldn't tell him, but I knew Mike would, so I looked at him.

"She wouldn't have sex with him," Mike said for me, "Why didn't you tell us that he asked you to marry him?"

"Because it wouldn't have changed anything. He just wanted to marry me so that he could have sex with me. He would have asked for a divorce 3 months later. He didn't love me. He just likes to play this game. He wants me because I wont give myself to him; once I do he'll throw me to the curb. Plus, I'm not at a point in my life where I want to get married," I said with no emotion.

"Okay. I'm taking you to the hospital. Then I'm taking you to the police station to get a restraining order and then I'm hiring you a body guard," Randy told me.

"No. A restraining order is only going to make him angrier. Randall please, I'll agree to the other. I'll go to the hospital and I'll use the bodyguard, but I do not want a restraining order. That will bring so much undue attention to WWE and Vine will get pissed," I replied.

"If he comes anywhere near you ever again, you're getting a restraining order. Understand? Good, now get dressed and we'll go to the ER," Randy said. I just nodded. I knew there was no way of getting out of it. I couldn't hide it any more.

When we got to the hospital, the nurses kept asking what happened. I told them that my ex-boyfriend kicked me in the ribs. When they asked Randy to step out of the room they asked me again. I told them the same thing.

"Is that man your ex-boyfriend?" one of them asked. I had to keep from laughing.

"No, that would be my brother. My ex-boyfriend wouldn't have brought me here. He wouldn't have even offered. But there is something else that I think I need checked out before Randy is allowed back in. He doesn't exactly know about this part and I don't want him to. Can you not tell him?" I said.

"Confidentiality laws say we cannot tell him anything without your permission."

"Good. I have a lot of cuts on my back. I don't think they are infected but I should probably have them bandaged. He hit me with a beer bottle, a lot," I told them reluctantly. I knew they would see it when I went for the x-ray and I figured it would be better to just tell them right away.

"Let me see," said a nurse with an understanding smile. I lifted up my shirt slowly and heard her gasp.

"Is it that bad?" I asked. "I can't really see it, but I know it hurts."

"Let's get you down to x-ray. Then I'll have them keep your brother busy while I clean this up and cover them," she answered.

The x-ray took around 15 minutes and when I got back to the room my brother was there talking to one of the nurses.

"I need just a few more minutes, sir," the nurse from before told my brother. He nodded and leaned down to kiss my forehead before I headed back into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Randy, I don't have time to talk right now. I'm really busy trying to get the show ready," I told my brother who insisted on following me around the arena since I arrived.

"AJ, I just want to know what you're planning on doing when you get time off," Randy asked me, "You cannot go back to his apartment."

"No matter how many times you ask me tonight, I'm not going to talk about it. Now please leave me alone. I need to forget all of this for a few hours and you need to get prepared for your match," I said.

"Ashtyn, this is important," Randy whined.

"Randall, I swear, if you don't stop bugging me about this then I'm going to have Phil break your knee for real, no kayfabe. I'll talk about it later, not right now."

It had been two weeks since my visit to the ER and I had another two weeks before I was going to have any time off. I wasn't sure what I was going to do but I was figuring it out. Kind of.

"Ashtyn, I want to talk about it now. If we don't talk about it now when I'm bugging you about it then we wont talk about it at all. I need to know what you're going to do when we go back to St. Louis," Randy repeated.

Finally, I pulled out the big guns, I decided to call Sam. I grabbed my phone and searched through my contacts, laughing as I found it. She'd put her name as Call In Case Randall Is Being A Jack Ass. I pressed her number on my touch screen and listened for her to pick up.

"Who are you calling? You have time to make phone calls but you don't have time to answer my simple question?" Randy demanded.

"Hey, can you kindly tell Randall that he can shove his brotherly responsibilities up his ass for the night? I'm trying to get stuff ready for his show and he wont leave me alone. If he doesn't stop bothering me I'm going to kill him and that would leave my beautiful niece fatherless. So please do something about it. Thanks, I love you. Bye," I said as soon as she answered the phone, I heard her laughing as I hung up and as soon as I hung up Randy's phone started ringing.

"Hello? Oh hey hun," Randy said as he answered it. I took the opportunity to sneak away and do my job without him interrupting. I knew that as soon as Sam told him to leave me alone he would. I swear, that man would do anything for her. Not that I minded, she is spectacular and the only person who could get my brother to chill out. She civilized him to say the least.

Once again I was running around the arena backstage, making sure everything ran smoothly when I literally ran into someone. It felt like I ran into a wall, the force was so strong that it knocked me flat on my back, knocking the wind out of me. I was about to apologize until I looked up and saw who was standing in front of me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little Orton girl," my co-worker said, "You are the very person I was looking for."

I scoffed and pushed myself up off the floor ignoring the hand he was extending to help me up. I knew better than to let him help me, he probably would have pulled me up just to drop me on my ass again.

"What do you want, Cena? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your match?" I snipped.

"Now, now. No need to be rude with the WWE's favorite Superstar. And besides, I already did my match and CeNation loved it," John Cena replied.

"Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena. If you do not get to the point of what you need me for I am going to walk away and continue to ignore you," I told him.

"Jeesh, I guess we're pulling out the full names. In that case, Ashtyn Joy Orton, your brother sent me to figure out what you were doing when we have a break in two weeks," John said.

"Are you freaking kidding me? First of all, never call me that again. Second of all, what in the hell makes him think I would even tell you what I was doing," I said walking away.

"Here's the thing," John said, apparently thinking it was a good idea to follow me, "It's just that, Fabo is having this cookout for when I come home and Randy was thinking about going. When I told Fabo your brother was attending he asked if you were coming too. For some reason unknown to all of mankind, my father absolutely adores you. I'm sure that Liz wouldn't mind seeing you as well."

"Fabo? I'll do anything to see him! I haven't seen him in almost a year or something like that. I'm totally in," I told him, "Wait, that doesn't mean that I have to stay at your house that is a total waste of space does it? I'd much rather stay with Fabo and Mama Cena."

"Frankly AJ, I don't care where you stay. I just gotta tell Fabo the guest list so he can plan for food," John replied.

"Alright, so now will you leave me the hell alone? I'm trying to get this show ready so that your stupid ass doesn't look even more stupid out there," I said, starting to raise my voice.

"Yeah, fine," he said and I walked away.

It was no secret around the locker room and WWE Headquarters that John Cena and I didn't get along. I don't care how good of friends he is with my brother, I don't like the kid. Not that I really have a reason, I just don't like him. His parents on the other had, are two of my favorite people. I met them back when Randy and John were in OVW together. I was probably 10 or 12 then. I stayed with them a lot for spring breaks when I didn't want to go on the road with my dad or when my parents grounded me form going the road. I hadn't seen Fabo in almost a year, I think I had just started dating Kyle. The fact that I was going to spend time with the Cena's in two weeks made me totally forget how much I couldn't stand John.

For the rest of the night I walked around with a huge smile on my face. The show, of course, ran smoothly and I went to grab my purse and things from Randy's locker room. Tonight we would have to drive about 5 hours to the next city for a house show. Which meant I would be driving while Randy, John, and Mike slept. I knocked on the door before I walked in and saw John and Mike sitting on the bench.

"Jesus, this ride is going to suck," I said as I sat down next to Mike.

"We're waiting for your brother to stop primping in the shower so that we can leave. Do you think you can hurry him up?" Mike asked me with a smile. I returned it and walked into the shower room. As usual, Randy was standing under the water with his eyes closed. I walked quietly and reached in front of him turning the water all the way cold.

"What the fuck! AJ!" he yelled opening his eyes as I tried to run out of the shower room. I wasn't fast enough and he grabbed me around my waist, picking me up and setting me down under the water, holding me in place. It was times like these that I was happy my brother showered with his wrestling trunks on.

"How do you like it huh?" he asked laughing. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"R- r- randy. Stop. It's freezing," I told him shivering.

"How do you think I feel? I was taking an extremely hot shower and you turned it cold," he told me still laughing.

"Did not. You used all of the hot water, ya selfish jerk off," I said.

"Oh really?" he asked. He started tickling me, making me scream more. I squirmed out of his grip and feel to the floor where he tickled me even more.

"Help!" I screamed, "Miz, help me!"

"Oh, no ya don't," my brother said.

He continued to tickle me until Mike and John walked into the shower room and cleared their throats. If they didn't know any better it would have looked like a couple thing not a brother and sister thing. Randy stood up straight and reached his hand out to help me up. When I took it he lifted me up off the floor and pushed me back underneath the water, laughing.

I was completely soaked and I hadn't brought anything to change into. All of my bags were already in the rental car and there was no way I was going to walk outside in the freezing cold to get dry clothes.

"Miz, I don't have any dry clothes in here," I whined.

"I didn't put my bag in the car yet, AJ. You can borrow something of mine," John told me.

I looked at him in complete shock.

"You're kidding right?" I asked him, "This is the first time you have ever been nice to me."

"Don't complain AJ, just accept it before he takes it back," my brother warned me.

"Okay, yeah. That would be nice. Do you have a really warm sweatshirt?" I asked him.

He opened his bag and pulled out a pair of gym shorts and a zip-up hooded sweatshirt and handed them to me. I thanked him before walking to the bathroom and putting them on. Thankfully the shorts had a drawstring because otherwise they would have fallen off of my body. When I walked out, there was another guy who had joined them. The four of them turned their attention to me and laughed.

"What is so damn funny?" I demanded.

"You look so tiny in John's clothes," Mike finally spit out between laughs.

"Oh that is so funny. Well excuse me for being 118 pounds compared to his 240 and for being 8 inches shorter than him," I told them. I looked in the mirror and had to hide my own smirk. The shorts that should have ended just below my knees were hanging mid-calf and I looked like I was drowning in the sweatshirt.

"Why, may I ask, are you wearing John's clothes?" asked the new guy. I hadn't gotten a good look at him so I hadn't recognized him until he spoke.

"Wendy!" I yelled, flinging myself into his hug, "What are you doing here? Are you being put back on Raw?"

"Hey, none of that 'Wendy' business," he said laughing, "You answer my question first. Why are you in John's clothes?"

"My jerk of a brother decided it would be a good idea to hold me under a freezing cold shower and then tickle me senseless before shoving me under the cold water again," I scoffed.

"How about you tell him the whole story? I'm so not the bad guy here," Randy countered.

"I may or may not have turned Randall's extremely hot shower to extremely freezing," I said quickly, "But in my defense, I was trying to get his slow ass to hurry up. I don't want to be driving all night long while the rest of these misfits sleep. And then, I yelled for Miz to help and he didn't."

"You yelled for me? I didn't hear anything," Mike said feigning innocence, "John did you hear her yelling for me?"

"I don't think so. I just heard a lot of high pitched screams that sounded like some one was getting beat up in between some weird laughing," John said.

I felt my face go immediately pale and I saw it in Randy and Mike's face too. They were thinking the same thing I was. We stood there in an awkward silence for at least a minute.

"Well, looks like we should probably get going," Randy said, recovering from his mental brain freeze, "Heath is going to be riding with us because the rest of The Corre left earlier today but he had some signing stuff to do."

I watched as John and Heath walked towards the door. I was still frozen, I tried to tell my legs to move but they wouldn't listen. I looked up to see Mike walking towards me with his arms open for a hug. He pulled me in and whispered in my ear.

"I'll give you a piggy back ride okay? That way you can get your senses back before they notice something is wrong," he said. I nodded trying to regain my composure. Randy picked up Mike's bag and his own before holding the door open to us.

"I'm sorry AJ," he said quietly and I shook my head at him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Rand. You didn't do anything wrong," I replied.

I was carried to the rental, thankful for requesting a Suburban just incase we had a situation where someone would need a ride. Mike put me down on my feet next to the open drivers door and he kissed my forehead before crawling in the back seat. I hoped in and leaned back against the headrest before starting the engine. I looked over to see Heath sitting in the front seat and smiled.

"This is going to be a long drive," he told me, "Let me know if you want to trade places."

"I like road trips. They give me a chance to finally think about something other than putting on shows."


	5. Chapter 5

"I totally need this vacation, Ally girl," I said to my niece when we were settled on the plane. I had offered to watch her and sit with her so that Sam and Randy could mingle.

"Why?" she asked me and I laughed. There was no way I could explain any of this to the beautiful 3 year old. For year, life was still easy, not perfect but damn close. The only thing that was missing in her life on a daily basis was her dad. I remembered the feeling of not having my dad around when I was growing up. Thankfully, Sam was a terrific mother and often came on the road with Randy.

"Because I work a lot. And I need a break," I told her.

"Daddy works too much," she said shaking her head at me, "Do you work more than Daddy does?"

"I don't know about more, but I definitely work harder," I joked, "Are you excited to see Grandpa Fabo? I know he's looking forward to seeing your pretty face."

She nodded and yawned at the same time, making me laugh again.

"Okay, squirt. Let's get a nap in so you can see everyone when we get there. If you take a nap now, then maybe Mommy will let you skip your nap later," I suggested. She smiled at me before laying her head down in my lap. I was sitting in the middle seat and gave her the window.

I sat there silently, waiting for everyone else to board so that we could finally take off. For some reason I was anxious to just get to Massachusetts already. I closed my eyes hoping that the ride wouldn't be too long. I felt someone walking up towards the aisle seat and put there carryon in the overhead compartment.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," I heard them say.

I opened my eyes to yell at them for swearing in front of Alanna, but when I saw whom it was I grumbled to myself.

"Of course. I would get stuck sitting next to you," I said, "Do you think you can keep your potty mouth in check for this trip John? Alanna is trying to sleep and Sam would have your head if she starts repeating things like that."

"You think I asked to be sitting next to you? Don't flatter yourself Ashtyn," John Cena told me as he sat down in the seat next to me. The dude was huge and decided to push my arm off the armrest so that his could rest there.

"Don't call me Ashtyn," I replied before muttering under my breath, "This is going to be the most uncomfortable plane ride I've ever had in my entire life."

"I head that. And if it's going to be so uncomfortable then why don't you switch seats with Al?" he suggested.

"Because she doesn't like the middle seats, she likes to look out the windows. And there is no way that I would let her sit next to you. You might corrupt her innocent childhood," I told him coldly.

"Am I really that horrible?" he asked me.

"Um, yeah. I grew up around you, remember? You definitely corrupted my innocence," I said.

"Really? Well rumor has it that you still have your innocence and you keep it under lock and key," he said smugly.

I whipped my head around to look at him. He had that stupid smirk on his face like he knew what he just said pissed me off.

"That is none of your business, Jonathan," I snapped back at him.

"Rumor also has it that Kyle beat the hell out of you for not giving it up to him," he said quietly.

"What did you just say? Whom did you hear that from?" I demanded, trying to keep the tears in my eyes from spilling out.

"I heard that fight you had about a month ago when you broke up with him. I was in the room across the hall. Then I heard Randy yelling something about going to the hospital," John explained.

"How about you go back to pretending you didn't hear any of that," I told him looking down Alanna, who was fast asleep now.

"Jesus, A. Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked.

"Who would I have told? You?" I laughed, "Can we just drop it for now? Please? This isn't something that I want to talk about when there are tons of people around."

"Yeah you could have told me. You're like the little sister I never had. We even fight like we are siblings. You could have told Randy, you could have told Mike. Come on, AJ. Did you think no one would care?" he asked.

"Mike knew. He was at the apartment when I broke my arm," I admitted.

"What?"

"Well, technically he was the reason Kyle pushed me down the stairs. Kyle was upset that Miz was over because he thought I was cheating on him, even though he knows that Miz is like a brother to me and that would just be gross. Anyway, Kyle was mad when he got home and found Miz and I watching a movie. He stormed upstairs and I went up there to try to calm him down but he ended up pushing me down the stairs and I fell weird. I knew that my arm was broken as soon as I landed," I explained.

"Why didn't he tell anyone?" John demanded.

"Because I made him promise not to," I said simply, "Now can we please stop talking about this? I don't think Sam knows and if she finds out she'll definitely tell my parents."

"What don't I know about?" Sam said as she walked up with Randy to sit on the opposite side of the aisle. My breath caught in my throat and I started coughing. I looked at Randy and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't know that AJ and I have actually been getting along. She's being nice to me, as hard to imagine as that is," John told her quickly.

"Whatever, that was a one time thing," I replied, rolling my eyes. I thanked him under my breath when Sam and Randy were settled. He just nodded before closing his eyes. It didn't feel like I had been asleep very long when I felt someone shaking me lightly.

"AJ, wake up. We're about to land," John said.

I opened my eyes and realized that my head was on his shoulder. I sat up as quick as I could and John laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me to move my head?" I demanded. I was cranky from not getting much sleep and waking up on John's shoulder made me even crankier.

"Because you looked like you needed to sleep. Don't get pissy with me for trying to be nice," he told me.

I just shook my head and looked over at Alanna. She was watching out the window as the plane was descending and I couldn't help but smile. The beautiful little girl had stolen my heart from the second Randy sent me a picture of her from the hospital the day she was born. I promised myself that day that I would never let anyone or anything hurt her.

"You planning on having one of those some day?" John asked following my gaze.

"Probably not. You apparently know my track record. Making babies requires having sex. I don't want to have sex with just anyone. I want to make sure it's the right person. That may make me sound like a prude, I'm a 23 year old virgin, but I don't want to throw myself out there," I answered, still looking at my niece.

"Being a virgin doesn't make you a prude AJ. Guys don't want to marry whores," he told me.

"No, but they expect every girl to be readily willing to sleep with them. Don't think I forgot all the girls that you and Randy brought home before the two of you were married," I replied.

"Now, that is something I'm not proud of. I'm sure that Randy isn't proud of it either. I guess we weren't very good role models for you huh?" he asked.

"No you weren't. That's why I'm going to do everything in my power to be the best damn role model this little girl will ever have," I told him with a shrug.

We sat in silence, just watching the amazement on Alanna's face, as she was looking at the ground below get closer and closer. When we finally landed and were allowed to get off the plane, Sam and Randy took Alanna with them, leaving me with John.

"Well, if you ask me, you're doing a damn good job. She looks up to you, a lot," he told me.

"Sometimes I'm not so sure about that," I replied as he handed me my carry on, "There are plenty of reasons she shouldn't look up to me."

"Like what? What have you ever done that was bad? Even when you were younger you were always the perfect angel. I remember our parents asking me and Randy why we couldn't be more like you," he said.

"Well, when the two of you were gone, my parents kept asking me why I couldn't be more like the two of you. And the most recent reason she shouldn't look up to me is Kyle," I told him and I walked away before he could see the tears that threatened to spill over.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ashtyn Joy Orton! Little girl, if you don't stop growing up I don't know what we are going to do!" Fabo Cena told me as I walked into their house. I laughed and ran to him as he hugged me.

"Fabo! I can't stop growing up! That is something that is next to impossible," I giggled as he set me down on my feet.

"John, stop hogging the girl. You aren't the only person who hasn't seen her in forever," I heard from a familiar voice behind Fabo.

"Mama Cena!" I squealed.

"Ashtyn Joy, seriously with the squealing?" John asked me.

"Jonathan Felix Anthony, seriously with the existing?" I countered.

"Children, seriously with the arguing? I thought you fixed your issues," Sam scolded us.

"He started it," I muttered.

"Did not," John told me.

"Hey now, I cannot have my son and only daughter arguing. This is supposed to be a fun time remember?" Fabo told us. I glared at John and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Real mature, John," Randy told him, "You do realize that she is younger than you right? By like 11 years."

I laughed as John hung his head while his wife, Liz, tried to console him. Randy and Sam said their hellos to Fabo and Mama Cena while I walked around the house, taking in all of the familiarities of it. This was my second home growing up and I'd missed it. It felt good to be surrounded by my friends and family, I could feel myself healing.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a voice from behind me said, making me laugh.

"Fabo, how do you move on after you've been hurt by someone?" I asked him, without turning around.

"It depends on what kind of hurt we're talking about and who that someone is," he replied with a questioning tone.

"You should tell him," John said as he walked into the living room to join us.

"Tell me what?" Fabo asked.

"Jonathan, why do you have to do that?" I asked as I turned around to look at him, "Maybe I don't want everyone to know my personal business. Did you not think of that? Maybe that's why I didn't tell anyone, because I don't want everyone to worry."

"AJ, everyone is going to worry anyway. You are the younger sister and we have to protect you, but you have to let us protect you," John told me.

"I can protect myself," I responded.

"Obviously, you can't," he said.

"Okay, stop the fighting and the vagueness. What is going on?" Fabo asked. I shook my head, unwilling to tell him. Thankfully none of the others had decided to join us yet.

"Dad, I think you're going to want to sit down before you hear this," John warned, waiting for his dad to sit down, "Remember Kyle?"

"Yeah that dumbass, AJ was dating the last time she was here. I remember he would call her all the time asking what she was doing. Literally every ten minutes he was blowing up her phone," Fabo said.

"Well, he was more than just a dumbass," John told him.

"Please, don't do this," I begged him.

"Then you do it. Either you tell him or I do. I'm surprised that Randy hasn't made you do this with your own parents yet," he told me without a hint of backing down.

"Fabo, Kyle and I aren't together anymore. I kind of broke up with him," I explained, not wanting to tell him the whole story.

"Well that's great, baby girl. Why would you not want us to know about that?" he asked confused.

"That's not the part she doesn't want you to know about," John announced.

"Seriously, John. Please stop. I told you on the plane that I didn't want to talk about it and now you're practically forcing me to. What don't you understand about me not wanting to deal with the fact that he beat the shit out of me because I wouldn't sleep with him? Do you not understand how embarrassing that is? I don't want everyone to know," I yelled at him before realizing what I'd said.

Sam, Randy, Liz, and Mama Cena walked into the living room as Fabo stood up to hug me. I didn't let him get close enough before I ran out of the front door. I knew that they'd all just heard me and I didn't want to deal with it. I had totally embarrassed myself while trying to explain that I didn't want anyone to know because I was embarrassed by it. I walked around to the back of the house and sat on the swing I had claimed as mine when I was younger. Laying my head on the chain I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

"Auntie, can you come back in the house?" I heard my niece ask me innocently.

"Did your daddy send you out here, baby girl?" I asked her and laughed as she nodded, "Well can you please go back inside and tell him to shove it where the sun doesn't shine?"

"Shove what?" she asked sweetly.

"Just it," I told her. She seemed satisfied with my answer and skipped back towards the house. I sat there for a minute or two before my brother who was slightly angry with me joined me.

"Ashtyn Joy Orton, if you ever tell my daughter to tell me to shove it where the sun doesn't shine then I am revoking all aunt privileges," he told me as he walked up to me.

"Whatever," I responded.

"Don't get an attitude with me little girl. I'm not the one who told Cena," Randy countered.

"I didn't tell him either. The asshole was in the room across the hall the day that Kyle decided to come pounding on my door. So technically you can blame Kyle's loud mouth and your own," I shouted at him.

"Why didn't he say anything to me about it?" Randy asked, more to himself.

"Because the asshole wanted to embarrass me like usual. He brought it up on the plane before you and Sam got to your seats and then again after you took Ally when we landed," I explained, "God, why did he have to bring it up? This weekend was supposed to be about having fun with my family and me finally relaxing and forgetting about what happened. But now I have to deal with it because everyone knows."

"AJ, I'm sorry," John said, apparently he had joined us without announcing himself.

"No," I told him.

"Ash, please just listen to me," he said, half begging.

"Do not call me that. I don't care about anything else, but never, ever call me that again," I shouted at him, "And do not speak to me for the rest of the time I'm here. I don't want to deal with you right now Cena."

I stood up off my swing and walked to the house. I could feel Randy's presence behind me and I figured John was standing at the swing set with his mouth open. When I got in the house I ignored the stares and went directly to my favorite room of the Cena house, John's bedroom. Whenever I had stayed with them, John was usually never home and I felt out of place in the fancy guest room so I always slept in Johns room. I flopped down on the bed and curled into a ball before letting out all of the emotions I hadn't let myself feel. I cried, trying to keep quiet. I didn't even flinch when I heard my brother walk in and lay down on the bed next to me. I curled up against his chest and he held me while I cried.


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I had a temporary brain freeze and then my dad tried to "fix" our internet but he broke it. I fixed it today though, so go me! Thanks for the reviews! [:**

* * *

><p>I must have cried myself to sleep because the next thing I know I'm being shaken awake. I grunted at whoever it was before turning away from them.<p>

"Come on baby girl. It's time to get up. We have guests and they are asking for you," I heard Fabo tell me.

"I can't," I whispered.

"They don't know about it Tynman," he told me. I smiled at the nickname; I hadn't heard it in years.

"Did Mama, Sam, and Lizzy hear?" I asked him.

"They heard some of it, but they didn't hear it all. If I told you that one of your favorite people is here would you come down?" he asked, trying to persuade me.

"Fabo, my favorite person is sitting right here," I told him.

"Oh, well then. I guess I'll just have to tell Marc that I've replaced him," he teased.

"Marc is here? Really?" I said. He knew exactly what and who would get me up.

"Yeah. You were the first person he asked for the second he walked through the door," Fabo informed me.

"If I go down there, can you make Johnny Boy be quiet about what happened? I don't want the boys freaking out and flying to St. Louis the first chance they get," I proposed.

"I can do that. Now get your cute little bottom downstairs for our party."

"Yes sir," I responded with a giggle.

We stood up from John's bed and he put his arm around my shoulder.

"You're a good kid, Tynman. I'm very proud of the beautiful women you've become," he told me and we walked out of the room and downstairs to the party.

I barely got outside before 4 Cena boys and their cousin Marc trampled me. It was a good feeling knowing that these guys had my back no matter what. I just wished I had the guts to tell them what happened. Part of it was that I didn't want them going to jail and part of it was embarrassment. I know they wouldn't condemn me for my abstinence but I didn't want to be teased about it. It's not something that everyone and their grandma needed to know. I laughed Steve held his hand out to me to pick me up off the ground and was pulled into the air by Marc.

"Baby girl I have missed you so much!" he yelled in my ear.

"Marco, you're hurting my eardrums!" I told him with a laugh. He apologized and set me down on my feet. All at once I was bombarded with questions.

"How have you been?"

"What have you been doing?"

"Are you still with that fucktard?"

"Why have you not visited? We have missed your crazy ass around these parts!"

"Whoa, guys. Slow down, I'm only one person. I've been doing well. Working my butt off as usual and getting crap from our brothers. Kyle and I broke up about a month ago and I don't want to talk about it so please don't ask. I haven't visited because I've been busy with work. I've missed you all too!" I replied making sure to answer all of their questions and ignoring John's snort at the mention of Kyle. Then the questions started again.

"Why in the world would a pretty girl like you have to work?"

"Getting crap about what?"

"But I want details on the breakup!"

"Does this mean you're going to visit more often?"

"Yes I love single AJ!"

"I have to work because you can't get by in life on looks. Unless you sleep your way to the top and I don't want to be that kind of girl. They give me crap about everything, and you're brother is an ass by the way. I broke up with him and I moved out, that's all you're getting out of me. And do not ask Randy and John because they've promised not to say anything. I don't know if I'll visit more often because I still have work, Boog. And I love single AJ too," I answered.

"Okay boys, I think that's enough questioning for right now. Why don't we let this one get something to eat? I don't think she's eaten since they got here," Fabo said coming to my rescue. I thanked him with my eyes and he nodded. As I walked over to the grill where Randy and John were cooking my phone rang.

"Ashtyn Joy Orton if that's work do not answer it," Randy warned me. I didn't know the number so I figured it must be work and I looked up at him with a sly grin as I answered it. I giggled as Randy chased me around the yard.

"Hello?" I said still giggling.

"Where are you?" the voice demanded. All at once I stopped moving and laughing.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"We aren't going to play this game, Ash. I ask you a question and you answer it. Now, where are you? Why didn't you come home?" he said.

"Who is it?" Randy asked me and I shook my head.

"I told you I wasn't going to. I'm busy right now and I really don't want to talk to you. Please don't call back," I said quietly.

"And I told you that you were. We have things to talk about, things we need to work on as a couple. Did you ever think about how I feel about you walking out on us? If you don't get your selfish ass back here by tomorrow night, I'm going to West Newbury and I'm dragging you back here myself," he told me before hanging up.

I slowly took the phone away from my ear and put it back in my pocket. I was fully aware that the Cena brothers were staring at me, along with Marc and my own brother. I couldn't turn around just yet because the tears I thought I had cried out were threatening to spill over again. I took a deep breath to calm myself down when I felt strong arms wrap around me.

"Was it him?" John asked as I nodded, "What did he want?"

I turned around and buried my head in his chest before answering, "He told me to go home. He says we have tings to work on and talk about. He said that if I'm not there by tomorrow he was going to come here. John, I have to go."

"No, you don't have to go any where," he whispered to me, "Stay here. We aren't going to let anything happen to you. You know that AJ. We wont let him hurt you again. Now, take a deep breath so we can think of a reason for me randomly hugging you when everyone knows we hate each other."

I laughed and felt myself calm instantly. I took a deep breath and tried to convince myself that Kyle wouldn't jump on the first flight to Massachusetts he could find. He wasn't that stupid was he? I mean he knows that all 5 Cena's would back me up and that my brother would be here. He couldn't possibly think that he'd be able to walk in here and take me back to St. Louis, right?


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for being so patient with me on this story. My computer decided to die on me and I barely had time to update my other story. I have gotten a new computer, so I will be trying to update regularly. Again, thank you for being patient. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"AJ, why don't we go for a walk?" Sam asked from behind John.<p>

All's I could do was nod. Talking wasn't an option anymore. It was too hard, I couldn't break down in front of John's family and friends without them asking questions, and I was not about to answer any of them.

"Ash, what is going on?" she asked when we got far enough out of ear shot from everyone else.

"Nothing," I tried, "It's nothing."

"Don't lie to me Ashtyn Joy. I see how you cringe whenever someone calls you Ash. And how you cringe whenever John or Randy comes near you. You held it in pretty well when the other boys got close to you, but I know that something is wrong. Who was that on the phone just now?" she pried.

"Sam, can't you just, I don't know, not pay so close attention to me all the time?" I said, "I know that Randy told you anyway, so you can stop pretending that you don't know."

She smiled guiltily, "He told me not to say anything. But you've always been able to read me like a book. Now was that who I think it was on the phone?"

I nodded, "He wants be back in St. Louis by tomorrow. If I'm not there, he says he's coming here. Funny, but slightly scary, part is that we leave tomorrow. And another funny thing is that he won't be able to find me. I haven't told John and Randy, heck I haven't even told Miz this yet, but I'm not going to be on RAW anymore."

"AJ, what are you talking about? Why aren't you going to be on RAW?" she asked.

I smiled, "Vince gave me a promotion of sorts. He told me that I was doing too much as a Producer's Assistant, so he's made me a Personal Assistant. I'm gonna be in charge of Heath, Pauly, and Stu on SmackDown. Travelling with them, making sure they get to their signings on time, setting up their photo shoots, checking on their hotel, rental cars, and plane bookings. Basically I get to play Mommy to three grown men."

She laughed as we walked to my favorite park in the Cena's neighborhood. I sat down on a swing and she leaned up against the pole. I couldn't help but think about what Kyle would do when he couldn't find me. What am I going to do when I have time off? I could go to Tampa with the boys; there was no way I could go home. I don't even have a home. He'd check my parents' house, try to check Randy's house. Mike is gonna be so upset when he finds out I'm not gonna be around for our races anymore. What the heck am I doing? Should I really take this promotion? I mean, I love what I'm doing on RAW, do I want to give that up?

"AJ, where is your head at? Talk to me, don't keep it all in your mind," Sam said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Kyle is going to flip a fucking lid when he can't find me around the RAW shows. Randy and John are going to freak when they find out that I'm not going to be around them all the time for them to keep tabs on me. Mike is going to be devastated that I'm not around anymore. I mean, we've been together since we got into this business. And where am I going to go on my time off? I don't have anywhere to go in St. Louis. I can't put Mom and Dad in danger. And there's no way in hell I'd go to your house with Lanna bug so close. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she got caught in some sort of crossfire. Sam, what am I going to do?" I said in all but one breath.

"Hey, hey. Slow down, you don't have to make any kind of decision tonight. Let Randy and John deal with Kyle, they get involved it's a guarantee he'll leave you alone. As for getting away from the two boys, well that could potentially turn out well for you. I mean, do you really like having big brother and overprotective asshole always around, knowing everything you do and everyone you're doing it with? Mike will understand, it's going to help your career. And you know you are welcome at our house anytime you need. Your room is waiting for you, I think it actually misses you," she said, trying not to laugh at my sudden freak out.

I just nodded, I knew she was right. She usually always was, it's like she knows us Orton's better than we know ourselves. Randy will never admit it to her face, but she is basically always right whenever they argue. There are times when Randy is right, don't get me wrong, but those times are few and far between.

"Okay, now let's get back to this party that we are missing. I am hungry!" she proclaimed.

I laughed, shaking my head, and stood up from the swing, "Thank you," I said quietly.

"You are always welcome. Just next time, tell someone. I'm serious, he could have hurt you really bad," she insisted.

I nodded again. She didn't know how bad he had actually hurt me. Not just physically, but the emotional aspect as well. Mostly, it had to do with the fact that I didn't know if there was something wrong with me for wanting to wait for sex. I mean, growing up with Randy as my brother, he wasn't exactly the best role model for me. Although, he and John bringing home all those ring rats kinda made me realize that I didn't want to have meaningless sex with random strangers. But, how do I know if I'm actually ready? Is there some kind of light that goes off and says 'hey, look at me? I'm ready to have sex now.' Or do I just know that the guy is the one who is supposed to take my virginity? Everything is such a mess now; I should have listened to Randy and Nate when they told me he looked like bad news. Okay, I will never say that out loud, ever.

"AJ, what are we gonna do tonight? Movie marathon?" Sean, aka Boog, yelled as he saw me crossing the large yard to the Cena house.

"Of course, that is what we usually do when I come over," I yelled back.

I looked at John and gave him a slight smile, silently telling him that I was going to be alright. He nodded back and I had a feeling that things were going to look up from here.

"Well, little sister. I just got a phone call from Vince," Randy said as he joined Sam at my side.

"And? What is your point Randall? If it isn't important, then please let me enjoy the party," I joked.

"Well, it looks like at the next draft, I'm gonna be leaving you. I'm going over to SmackDown," he announced with a smirk.

I groaned as Sam laughed. Why does he have to follow me everywhere?


	9. Chapter 9

"_Well, it looks like at the next draft, I'm gonna be leaving you. I'm going over to SmackDown," Randy announced with a smirk._

He looked at me weird as I groaned.

"What? I thought you'd be happy that you wouldn't have me breathing down your neck all the time," he joked.

I glared over at Sam who was now laughing uncontrollably. I wanted to yell, I wanted to throw a hissy fit. I wanted to punch someone and luckily John decided to walk up to us at that exact moment. With all of my strength I pulled my arm back, my hand balled into a fist and faster than he could blink I caught him square in the jaw.

"Ow, ow, fucking ow!" I yelled, jumping up and down, holding my hand tight to my chest.

John just rubbed the side of his face for a second, "Did you just try to hit me?"

"I fucking did just hit you," I told him.

Laughter surrounded me as Randy took my hand in his, making sure it wasn't broken while I mumbled under my breath.

"Big fucking oaf. Head is so full of shit it can't be fucking broken," I muttered, "Oh Randall fucking Keith, could you try to hurt me even more? I'd really love that."

"AJ, why did you punch him? Or at least try to punch him?" Randy asked.

"Because I'm pissed and I wanted to hit someone," I shrugged.

"And you're pissed why?"

"Because you're going over to SmackDown," Sam laughed.

"And she's on RAW," Randy and John said at the same time.

"Not after fucking tomorrow," I said my teeth gritted. They looked at me confused before I explained my latest meeting with Vince. "I was all excited because Kyle wouldn't have a fucking clue where I was. But not that dumbass is going to be there, it's a dead fucking give away."

"Ashtyn Joy Orton if you don't stop that swearing I'm going to call your dad," Fabo reprimanded.

"Sorry," I answered sarcastically.

"Why would you be worried about Kyle knowing where you are?" Boog asked me.

I looked at John. His eyes were telling me to do the one thing I didn't want to do while mine were telling him to go to hell. He smirked when he realized my gaze was softening.

"Damn you Cena," I muttered.

"Ashtyn Joy, last warning!"

"Yes, Fabo," I answered.

"AJ? Is there something you haven't told us?" Matt asked as he and Dan joined the little group that had formed at the side of the house.

I glared at John, "Yes."

"Are you planning on telling us?"

"No."

"Oh my god. You're pregnant aren't you?" Marc said with unbelievable excitement in his voice.

"Not gonna happen at the rate she goes," I heard John mutter.

"John Felix Anthony Cena, I swear on everything and anything sacred, if you don't keep your big oaf mouth shut I will fucking cut you," I threatened.

"That's it, I'm calling your dad," Fabo told me.

"You won't either. You'd never get me in trouble," I told him with a smirk.

"Damn that Orton smirk," he said, smiling at me before looking at me with a serious expression, "Tell them, they care."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. He was right, damn it John was right. That thought I cringed on the inside. Never ever, ever admit that out loud. His damn ego is already way too big.

I kept my eyes closed as I began talking, "A month ago, Randy had to bring me into the ER because two of my ribs had been broken."

"How were they broken? Were you in some sort of car accident or something?" Steve asked.

"Or something," John muttered.

"John, if you have something to say then by all means, let it out," Dan told him, when he was silent he continued, "Then let the girl tell her story and shut up about it."

"Thank you," I said, "It wasn't a car accident. It was a person."

"AJ stop beating around the damn bush and tell them what happened," John whispered in my ear.

"Wait. You said that you broke up with dumbass a month ago. Did he know that someone beat you up?" Marc asked.

I heard John groan behind me. Marc could be quite dense at times. "Well, he was sort of there because he was the one who did it," I said quietly, looking down at my feet.

I felt someone walk up behind me and wrap their arms around my shoulders. I looked at the arms and saw they were full of tattoos. They comforted me as I continued telling the guys who were basically my brothers what happened.

"It wasn't the first time but it's gonna be the last," I said confidently, "He wasn't very happy that I broke up with him and he still isn't. He called me a half hour ago and told me that if I wasn't home by tomorrow then he was going to come here and take me home. But we leave tomorrow and he won't be able to find me at any of the RAW shows because I'm not going to be there."

"AJ, why?" Steve asked.

"Because I wouldn't give him what he wanted."

"And what did he want?"

"So many questions, so little time. I should probably go mingle. John, join me," I said quickly grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the group.

"AJ, why didn't you tell them?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Because it's embarrassing, John. You wouldn't understand, you're a man whore. I, however, am an innocent little flower and all of them think I'm easy," I whisper shouted.

"No one thinks you're easy. I think they'd be proud of you for not giving yourself up. However, I'm not sure that you're an innocent little flower. Women, you have one of the worst potty mouths I've ever heard on a girl," he joked.

"Not right now. It's just something I'd rather keep quiet. I don't care how proud they'd be of me, it's personal. The only person I've actually talked to about it is Miz," I explained.

"Fine. I won't push you today. Maybe tomorrow, but not today," he smiled when I laughed, "That's the sound I like to hear. Now let's get back to the party."

"Ya know what, I might actually miss you when I'm on SmackDown, but don't count on it."


	10. Chapter 10

**The song that is AJ's ring tone is 'I'll Be There' by Josh Turner.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

_If you need a frown turned to a grin  
>Or you need a hand just to hold your hand<br>Need a daddy or you just need a friend  
>I'll be there<em>

I quickly cleared my throat before answering my phone, "Hi Daddy."

"Hi Princess. How are you?" my dad, 'Cowboy' Bob Orton asked.

"I'm doing pretty well. How are you?" I asked in response.

"I'd be doing better if I could see my youngest daughter more often than every, saw 6 months," he told me, sounding quite angry, "Where are you? Is this a bad time to be discussing when you're coming home?"

And he had every right to be angry with me. I hadn't been home since a month before I told the Cena boys about Kyle. And it's been 5 months since then. Which means that I haven't stepped foot in Missouri in 6 months. I missed my family, a lot. But I didn't want to go back.

"Well, Daddy. I'm kinda with a friend right now," I answered, looking down at said friend, who I happened to be straddling in the driver seat of his open-topped jeep. He smirked at me and I shook my head. If my dad found out who I was kind of seeing, heck if my brother found out who I was kind of seeing they'd flip out.

"What friend?"

"Just Adam. I've been staying with him, in North Carolina, when I've had time off. Which, to be honest, hasn't been very much, what with Vince putting me in this whole 'Be A Star' campaign. But he found it in his heart to give me Wednesday morning to Saturday morning off. Then Sunday Addy and I are flying to LA for SummerSlam," I told him.

"What about Heath, Paul, and Stu? Don't you have some assisting to do?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes as Adam laughed at the question. My dad hated that I was now a personal assistant to professional wrestlers, or sports entertainers, because he thought they were too demanding. Honestly, I think having to be the sister to Randal Keith Orton was too demanding, but there was nothing I could do about that. Damn genetics.

"I already sent them all of their information, Daddy. They know where they're going to be staying. They know where all of their signings are being held. They know where all of their interviews are at. I even made them each maps," I assured him.

"Alright, alright. I know that you are severely thorough with your jobs. I just wanted to make sure you and Adam weren't galavanting around Asheville while the others were fending for themselves in LA. How is Adam doing? Retirement treating him well?" he asked.

"As well as it can for a man who is ridiculously restless," I answered causing Adam to scoff.

"I am not restless. I just don't like to waste my time sitting around the house doing nothing. I like to get out and see the world," he commented.

"Where are you guys," my dad asked again, "You sound awfully close together."

"Oh, um. We went for a ride. It's a really nice day out and we decided that we needed some time to relax," I said, probably a bit too quickly as I climbed off of Adam's lap to which he groaned in response.

"Ashtyn, is there something going on between you and Adam?" my ever so intuitive father asked.

"Hey, look at the time. It's getting pretty late. I think we're gonna head back to the house so I'm going to have to let you go Dad. It gets pretty loud in the Jeep," I ignored his question, making it even more obvious.

"He's older than you, isn't he?" Dad asked.

I sighed, "Yes, Daddy."

"Is he good to you? Does he treat you right?"

Sigh, "Yes, Daddy."

"Is he anything like Kyle?"

"No, Daddy."

"Has he pressured you?"

"No, Daddy."

"Does Randy know?"

"Don't you even think about opening your big mouth to him Daddy," I said quickly, "He'll find out soon enough. Maybe."

"Just don't keep him out of the loop too long, Princess. Adam Copeland is his friend and he doesn't do well when his friends lie to him," he warned me.

"I know Daddy."

"Alright. Well, I'll let you two get back to whatever it was that you were doing. You tell him that if he hurts you, I'll have to hurt him. Understand?" he asked.

I laughed, "Ad, Daddy says that if you hurt me he'll have to hurt you."

"Well, I've always wanted to be in a match with 'Cowboy' Boy Orton," Adam joked.

"Suckin' up to me wont help you any boy," my dad warned again.

"Alright Daddy. I'll talk to you tomorrow. We actually do have to go home and get packed to head to LA tomorrow. I miss you. Give Mom love from me?"

"Of course Princess. And keep in mind what I said about Randy," he reminded.

"Will do Daddy. Bye."

I looked across the Jeep at a shirtless Adam Copeland and smiled as he turned over the engine. I put my seatbelt on just as we started moving again, the wind whipping my hair around my bare shoulders. I'd opted for a bikini top with a pair of shorts, as usual, for this ride. When we got back to Adam's house, the only thing that was on my mind was telling Randy. I knew that the longer we kept it from him, the angrier he would be. Now if only I could convince Adam of that.

"Where's your head at, little bit?" Adam asked.

"I think we should tell Randal," I blurted out.

"AJ," he said reluctantly.

"I know, I know. He's going to be upset and he's going to yell and scream and throw all kinds of nasty fits. But, if we keep it from him any longer he'll only be more mad," I reasoned.

"He's going to kill me," he said.

"Okay. Let's think of all of the things that could go wrong, Mr. Cynic," I said sarcastically.

"I'm being serious AJ."

"And so am I. He's already going to be upset, why wait even longer to make him more upset?" I asked.

He looked at me, "Fine. We'll tell him. But wait until after his match with Jay on Sunday. He needs to be focused and if he's too busy being pissed off at me he wont be focused."

I nodded. I would agree with him just as long as we told Randy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," I squealed, kissing him all over his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get packed. I have a feeling it's going to be a long weekend." He smirked.


End file.
